My Sleepy Beauty Girl
by PusSparKyuELF301
Summary: Sungmin sangat manis saat tidur, kan?/ Kau harus bersabar menghadapinya Cho Kyuhyun! twoshoot!
1. Chapter 1

Title : MY SLEPPY BEAUTY GIRL

Main Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang dititipkan kepada orang tua mereka dan diasuh dibawah SME.

Rated : T

Genre : romance/ drama

Warning : GS, TYPO, cerita pasaran, **genderswicth **alur ngaco dan ngebut, membingungkan dan ngawur.

Summary : Sungmin sangat manis saat tidur, kan?/ Kau harus bersabar menghadapinya Cho Kyuhyun!

Note : Ini adalah murni hasil karya author yang masih gak punya banyak pengalaman, tapi tolong berikan review kalian walaupun hanya sepatah kata.

Happy reading ^ ^,

Author pov

Angin malam menghembus pelan menerpa dua insan yang sedang terdiam menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang memikat. Oh, tidak karena yang satunya sedang sibuk dengan benda hitam persegi panjang yang sejak tadi dimainkannya, sama sekali tidak melirik yeoja di sampinya yang berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya ataupun gemerlap lampu di depan mereka.

"Kyu…"

"…."

"Kok aku jadi dicuekin sih?" tanya Sungmin—yeojachingu pria yang main game tadi.

Pria itu mem-pause gamenya kemudian menatap yeoja di sampingnya dalam.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya pria itu—Kyuhyun—sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tadi kau minta ditemani."

"Aku tidak memaksa." Kyuhyun kembali konsentrasi dengan gamenya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau membuatku bosan." Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tapi terus memandang Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun jelek, Kyuhyun membosankan, Kyuhyun menyebalkan …bla bla bla.." gadis itu terus berbicara sendiri.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ocehan gadisnya, ia terus konsentrasi bermain. Belum berapa lama ia bermain, sudah tak terdengar lagi ocehan gadisnya yang tadi meracau tak jelas. Ia kembali mem-pause gamenya dan melihat gadisnya yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi tangan yang menahan dagunya yang bertumpu pada pahanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, sungguh Kyuhyun sangat suka memandang gadisnya yang sedang tertidur. Ia akan jadi jatuh cinta lagi saat melihat wajah polos tertidur Sungmin seperti saat ia jatuh cinta pada awal mereka bertemu.

Flashback

Kyuhyun pov

"Anyyeonghaseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kataku lalu membungkukkan badanku kemudian memasang senyum terbaikku sambil memandang satu persatu teman baruku.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun-ssi ini juga pernah mengalami akselerasi kelas dua kali lho! Nah, baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, kau boleh duduk di tempat dudukmu, di sebelah sana." Instruksi Kim songsaengnim membuatku menghentika kegiatan—yah, kau mungkin bisa menyebutnya terbar pesona.

Aku segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang dimaksud songsaengnim, dan oh! Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa duduk dengan seorang gadis manis yang juga tampak imut.

"Annyeong, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Emm… eh..siapa namamu?" gugupku karena kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini gadis ini menjadi semakin manis.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Dan jangan lupakan senyum malu-malunya yang membuatnya semakin manis

Aku tak mau memandangnya lama-lama dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah songsaengnim yang tampaknya sedang menjelaskan pelajaran matematika—pelajaran kesukaanku.

"Silakan buka buku kalian halaman 179." Titah songsaengnim.

Dan aku? Aku yang tidak punya buku yang dimaksud segera meminta Sungmin membagi bukunya denganku, tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu melihat Sungmin yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk dengan posisi tangannya yang menyangga dagunya di meja. Oh. Gosh! Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat sampai usiaku 14 tahun ini. Wajahnya yng terkena sinar matahari membuatnya semakin bersinar di mataku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jika kau masih belum mem—" kulihat Kim songsaengmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihatku—atau sungmin yang terkantuk kantuk di mejanya.

"Baiklah, kau ambil saja buku milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapnya akhirnya, seolah-olah itu adalah kejadian yang sudah biasa dan sekarang ia bosan walaupun hanya untuk menegur Sungmin untuk tidak tidur di kelas.

"Ne." jawabku, mungkin tadi songsaengnim berpikir aku sedang heran pada pemandangan di depanku dan bukan terpesona padanya. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan, kau menyelamatkanku dari pikiran songsaenmin yang aneh-aneh.

Waktu istirahat.

Author pov

Sungmin baru bangun ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Kemudian mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Kyuhyun hanya melihat adegan itu dengan tampang datar, sekarang ia harus bisa menjaga diri, yah sebenarnya sih ia tidak perlu melakukan ini, tapi entah kenapa, ia memang bukan tipe orang yang terbuka dan periang, jadi lupakan tentang acara ngobral atau—eh, ngobrol maksudnya.

"Sudah jam istirahat ya?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil.

"Apa kau mau ke kantin denganku?" ajak Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun sepertinya cukup kaget dengan sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya aneh—tadi tidur dengan pulas layaknya orang mati tapi sekarang semangat sekali. Namun kemudian ia mengangguk. Karena, yah, mungkin terpaksa juga perutnya sudah kelaparan dari tadi.

Sungmin memilih tempat duduk yang ada di pojok ruangan itu. Tempat yang tidak terlalu strategis menurutnya tapi nyaman. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya seperti robot. Apa coba yang bisa dilakukannya sedangkan ia hanyalah anak kecil kesasar di SMA yang tidak sewajarnya ia ada di sini.

"Kyuhyun , umurmu berapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil, memang itu kenyataannya kan?

"empat belas."jawab Kyuhyun menunduk, entah karena malu atau karena malas.

" wah kamu masih sangat kecil ya?" kata Sungmin sambil mengacak pelan rambur ikal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak kaget. "ya! Nuna, jangan seenaknya mengacak-acak rambut orang! Lagian aku bukan anak kecil. Memangnya kita kenal? Kita bahkan baru bertemu satu hari." Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil begini berkata seperti itu dengan nada yang seperti itu juga?

"wah kamu gampang marah, ya? aku tahu kamu sudah besar. Oh ya, kau tadi bilang kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi kenapa kau mau kuajak ke kantin?"

Kyuhyun bingung setengah mati. Apa ini, kenapa otak cerdasnya tidak berguna sama sekali saat ini? Konyol juga kerena ia melakukan hal yang bodoh begitu. Dan nuna ini menunjukkan kebodohannya dengan ekspresi yang 'aneh' baginya.

"itu karena aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh dengan hanya duduk sendirian di kelas dan tidak melakukan apa-apa." bohongnya . padahal jelas-jelas ia ingin bersama nuna ini dan mengisi perutnya yang protes. Tapi kenap ia tidak bilang saja?

"oh, jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu maukah kau berteman denganku?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya , tapi Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya ragu. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat balasan, Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun paksa.

"ne." akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya singkat. Oh, andaikan kalian tahu bahwa sekarang ini ia meloncat-loncat kegiarangan dalam hatinya.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pindah kesini?" tanya Sungmin sambil melahap makanannya.

"tidak apa-apa."

"Ayolah, kita ini kan teman?" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "hmmm, baiklah." Ia tampak ragu namun kembali bicara."Aku pindah karena ini adalah sekolah nunaku dulu. Dan aku ingin sekolah disini, lagipula sekolahku yang dulu tidak bisa menerima akselerasi kelasku. Dan aku, yah, kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri." Sungmin tersenyum, akhirnya ia Kyuhyun bisa sedikit terbuka padanya. Padahal tadinya ia pikir akan sulit mendenkati Kyuhyun.

Makanan di piring Sungmin seudah tandas dari tadi, tapi piring Kyuhyun justru masih sisa sepertiga. Oh. God! Apa sih yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sejak tadi?

"Kyuhyun, kamu makannya lambat ya?" Sungmin memperhatikan cara makan Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menatap apalagi bicara dengan gadis di depannya ini. Ayolah! Kau tahu sebenarnya kyuhyun malu karena ia bahkan tidak bisa menghabiskan makanannya secepat orang dewasa. Ia terus menunduk dan kosentrasi makan. Dan karena penasaran kenapa nuna cantik itu tidak bertanya-tanya lagi Khyuhyun meliriknya. Dan…

Oh, apa ini? Nuna cantik itu sudah tertidur lagi? Bukannya tadi ia sudah tidur sepanjang jam pelajaran? Apa masih belum cukup?

Teeet Teeet!

Jam istirahat sudah habis. Kyuhyun juga sudah selesai makan, tapi nuna itu masih tetap setia dengan posisi tidurnya yang menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

Kyuhyun bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bangunkan?

"Nuna, ayo bangun! Jam istirahat sudah selesai." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin bahkan tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali mencoba membangunkan Sungmin, namun nihil. Kyuhyun sudah malas, ia menyerah. Nuna cantik itu tidur seperti batu. Bahkan batu mungkin tak ada apa-apanya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya tapi sialnya pahanya malah menjedot meja sehingga membuat meja itu hampir terjungkal. Ya, hampir, karena Sungmin yang tadinya meniduri meja itu juga tersentak dan bangun dengan tidak elitnya.

"GEMPAA!" Teriak Sungmin kaget.

" Apanya yang gempa?! Ish, nuna ayo bangun, kita sudah terlambat!" Kyuhyun bersyukur juga meskipun pahanya jadi sakit karena menabrak meja, tapi akhirnya Sungmin bangun juga. Karena ia tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri tertidur di kantin.

"oh ya? Aku hanya mimpi ya?"

Doeeeeng!

Apa Sungmin tidak tahu kalau meja itu tadi hampir saja terjungkil? Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Hey! tentu saja bukan ia yang aneh, tapi nuna itu!

"Ayo nuna!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin malah menatap tangan itu heran. Tapi ia tetap mengikutinya. Apa lagi yang aneh kalau bukan otakmu, Sungminnie?

*#*

Kamar Kyuhyun~

18.59 KST~

Kyuhyun pov

"Cho Kyuhyun! Palli makan!"

Haah! Pasti nuna teriak-teriak lagi. Membosankan sekali. Memangnya aku ini ada gangguan telinga apa, sampe harus teriak-teriak segala.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?! cepat turun dan makan!" teriakan Ahra nuna kembali menggetarkan indra pendengaranku.

"Ne!" balasku tak kalah keras. Yah, mungkin orang akan berpikir kami ini anak hutan kalau di dalam rumah saja harus berteriak. Ck! Dasar nuna!

Di ruang makan~

" kenapa sih kamu susah sekali di panggil? Kamu gak punya telinga?"

"Nuna, kenapa kata-katamu kasar sekali sih?! Aku juga tahu. tapi kau nya saja yang kurang kerjaan dan terus beriak!" balasku sambil memicingkan mata sebal.

"Arra, sudahlah. Ini makan." Nunanku menyodorkan semangkuk nasi padaku.

"Apa ini? Kenapa sayur semua? Tidak ada dagingnya? Atau setidaknya tahu, begitu?"

Meja makan kami yang memang tidak besar itu kini sudah penuh dengan makanan tapi semuanya, yah, mungin tidak semua tapi hampir semuanya adalah "SAYUR". OH Tuhan, bawa aku pergi dari sini! Aku benci sayur!

" kenapa hanya dilihat? Ayo dimakan!" suruh nunaku galak.

" Apa kau sengaja mau membunuhku?" kataku sambil melirik sebal pada bermacam-macam mangkuk yang penuh dengan sesuatu hijau terlaknat.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun eomma, karna itu aku ingin masak semua makanan kesukaan eomma." Nuna tersenyum hangat sambil menatap makanan-makanan itu di meja.

Benar juga, hari ini hari ulang tahun eomma. Eomma kami meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Sedangkan appa, ia tinggal di Jepang karena ia memang ditugaskan di Jepang. Aku hanya tinggal dengan nunaku—yang menurutku sama sekali tidak bisa mengurusku. Kau tahu? yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berteriak dan menyuruhku ini itu, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Eomma ingin kau makan sayurmu, Kyuhyun-ah! Jadi makanlah walapun hanya saat hari ulang tahun eomma , arrachi?" nuna menatapku sedih, aku jadi ikut tak tega.

"Ne." hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang.

" Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana sekolah barumu? Kau dapat teman?" kata nuna menatapku tajam "Mengingat sifat burukmu itu membuatku khawatir kalau kau tidak akan punya teman." sambungnya sambil menatapku mengejek—atau yah, aku anggap begitu.

" Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku seburuk itu sampai tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku?" jawabku ketus.

"Hahaha, bukan begitu, nuna kan hanya bercanda kenapa kau serius sekali sih?"

"Habisnya kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini makhluk paling buruk sih!" kataku kesal setengah mati.

" ya sudah, kalau memang kau bukan makhluk begitu, bawa temanmu itu kemari. Oh bagaimana kalau yeojachingu saja. Biar makin meyakinkan kalau kau bisa mendapatkan teman disana."

"Arra! Akan kubawakan yejachinguku padamu!"

Nuna menatapku sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar aku tak tahu apa isi kepalanya sekarang. Dan oh! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Yeojachingu? Teman saja tidak punya.

Tapi tunggu, nuna itu kan temanku—atau itulah anggapannya kepadaku. Berarti aku tak perlu khawatir kan?

Aku mengeluarkan smirk andalanku." Aku pasti membawanya nuna."

"Kau menakutkan kalau tersenyum begitu, Kyu." Ucap nunaku lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan aku? Aku harus menelan bulat-bulat benda terkutuk bermana sayuran itu. Dan aku harap ini yang terakhir.

Dan tentang janjiku itu, Sepertinya aku harus mulai berteman dengan nuna itu. Lagipula ia cantik, apa salahnya? Hanya saja mungkin ini akan jadi sulit, itu sih hanya firasatku saja. Semoga saja tidak terbukti.

TBC

Mungkin ini Cuma akan jadi twoshoot. Semoga gak ancur, kekekekee

Maaf ya, saya sebenernya pengen ngelanjutin fic saya yang I'm regret to hyung tapi saya masih belum bisa tambah chap-nya #author ndeso. Kalau ada yang berminat ngajarin, saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Oh ya, I'm regret to hyung saya ganti judul jadi My Regret to hyung yaa…heeheehee

Last word,

Review please,,


	2. Chapter 2

Title : MY SLEPPY BEAUTY GIRL

Main Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang dititipkan kepada orang tua mereka dan diasuh dibawah SME.

Rated : T

Genre : romance/ drama

Warning : GS, TYPO, cerita pasaran, **genderswicth **alur ngaco dan ngebut, membingungkan dan ngawur.

Summary : Sungmin sangat manis saat tidur, kan?/ Kau harus bersabar menghadapinya Cho Kyuhyun!

Note : Ini adalah murni hasil karya author yang masih gak punya banyak pengalaman, tapi tolong berikan review kalian walaupun hanya sepatah kata.

NO LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy reading ^ ^,

Di sekolah~

07.15 KST

Author pov

Seorang anak laki-laki tampak tengah berlari-lari menuju salah satu bagunan putih besar bernama SJ High School. Sedangkan di belakangnya tanpa ia tahu seorang gadis yang tampaknya juga terlambat sedang berjalan santai.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil gadis itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah melambai-lambai heboh ke arahnya_. 'Ish, apa sih yang dilakukan gadis itu?' _. gerutunya sebal.

Tanpa memperdulikan gadis itu Kyuhyun kembali berlari_.' Ini sudah terlambat tapi gadis itu malah berjalan santai? Yang benar saja._'

" kyuhyun kok kamu lari sih? Tadi kan aku panggil. Kamu gak dengar?" tanya Sungmin yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada di samping Kyuhyun dan sedang menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terus berjalan cepat.

" Nuna, di rumahmu gak ada jam ya?"

"Ada. Kenapa kamu malah tanya jam?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Ini sudah jam berapa ? kenapa tadi kau berjalan santai sekali? Karna tadi kau sangat lamban makanya kutinggal."

" Kita sudah telat, jadi mana mungkin boleh masuk." Kata Sungmin, sekarang ia sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin." Mwo? Jadi sekarang aku terlambat dan tidak boleh masuk kelas? Sampai kapan?"

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun paling-paling jam ke-3 kita baru boleh masuk. Kimia 2 jam kan?" Sungmin sekarang tersenyum simpul, membuat pipi kyuhyun tiba-tiba merona.

" Oke, mumpung belum sampai sekolah yang ada nanti kita malah dihukum, mending kita jalan-jalan. Ayo!" Sungmin berlari kearah Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tangannya.

Apa yang bisa Kyuhyun perbuat sekarang sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Justru sekarang Sungminlah yang mengendalikannya, tubuhnya, jantungnya, bahkan otaknya. Ada apa ini?

*#*

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman sekitar sekolah mereka. Mereka sama-sama sedang makan es krim, bedanya, Kyuhyun makan sambil cemberut sedangkan Sungmin makan sambil tersenyum-senyum senang.

Kyuhyun suka melihat Sungmin tersenyum manis, tapi ia tidak senang jika diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil. Makan es krim sambil main ayunan, bukankah itu yang dilakukan anak TK, kalau sedang jalan-jalan? Apa nuna itu sedang menganggapnya anak TK?

"Kyuhyun kenapa tidak dimakan es krimnya? Nanti meleleh lho!" Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tidak suka makan es krim?" Sungmin kini bertanya dengan nada sedih, menatap es krimnya lalu menghela napas sebentar. " Padahal aku sangat suka makan es krim, apalagi dengan eomma ku. " Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, tapi tidak bicara, hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

" Saat aku kecil eomma ku selalu membelikanku es krim. Entah itu karena aku menangis atau pun jika aku senang. " Sungmin mengambil jeda agak lama. " apa kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya ditinggal eomma tercinta? Sakit sekali, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tak melihat air mata di wajah nuna itu, tapi ia bisa melihat luka yang dalam di mata nuna itu. Sesakit itukah? Tapi memang sesakit itu. Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti apa yang dirasakan nuna itu. Tahu dengan sangat jelas.

" Kyuhyun bagaimana dengan eomma-mu? Apa beliau oranng yang sangat menyenangkan?" wajah Sungmin kini sudah kembali sumringah_. 'Dasar tak bisa ditebak'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Eomma-ku juga sudah meninggal." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

Sungmin sempat kaget dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, kemudian ia menepuk-nepun pelan punggung Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun maafkan aku, aku sugguh tidak tahu kalu ibumu juga sudah meningggal. Lalu kau sekarang tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Nuna." Kyuhyun benar-benar menjawabnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Sakit hatikah ia? Mungkin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di ayunan itu cukup lama. Tak ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka setelah itu. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP-nya sedangkan Sungmin hanya sibuk menatap tanah pijakan yanga ada di bawah mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sungmin sedang tertidur dengan posisi menunduk, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pahanya tapi tidak untuk menopang dagunya, dagunya kini ia letakkan begitu saja (?) di atas punggung tangannya. Sungguh aneh, dalam keadaan duduk di ayunan pun ia bisa tidur? Sebenarnya Sungmin ini punya jurus apa sih, sampai ia bisa tidur dimanapun, kapanpun ditambah dalam keadaan apapun?

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya. " ommo!" pekiknya setelah melihat jarum jam di tangannya menunjuk ke angka Sembilan dengan Sembilan.

"Sungmin nuna! Nuna! " Kyuhyun berteriak di telinga Sumngin, ajaibnya Sungmin bahkan tak bergerak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Apa suaranya terlalu kecil?

"SUNGMINN!" Kali ini Kyuhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga. Beruntung juga ia sering teriak-teriak jika sedang dengan nuna-nya.

Sungmin terlonjak saking kagetnya." Ne songsaengnim!" Sungmin berteriak keras, untungnya suasana taman sedikit sepi jadi, Kyuhyun tak perlu menanggung malu berganda—berteriak keras dan Sungmin yang terlonjak kaget dengan tidak elitnya.

" nuna! Ayo, kita sudah hampir terlambat lagi!" Kyuhyun sedikit panik, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah murid baru, bagaimana bisa murid baru datang sangat terlambat. Oh, kalau begini caranya mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia minta ijin untuk tidak usah berangkat saja hari ini, daripada namanya tercoreng gara-gara masalah tak penting dengan nuna ini.

Sepertinya kesadaran Sungmin belum pulih sepenuhnya. Buktinya, ia masih duduk sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung.

" Ayo nuna!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak mau terlambat lagi kali ini.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengekor Kyuhyun sambil berjalan terseret-seret.

" ini kearah mana, ya?" oh, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bilang kau lupa jalannya. Kyuhyun pabo! Pabo!

" nuna, ini kearah mana? Aku lupa jalannya."

Sungmin asal menunjuk, ia masih ngantuk, tapi Kyuhyun seenaknya saja menarik-narik tangannya. Jelas saja yang ia pikirkan saat ini bukanlah pergi ke sekolah, tapi bagaimana caranya tidur dengan nyaman.

" Aduh, kemana ini? Kenapa ini tidak sama dengan jalan yang tadi?" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Nuna, ini selanjutnya kemana?"

Hening.

Kyuhyun celingukan karena mendapati Sungmin sudah tak lagi ada di sampignya. Kemana Sungmin?

Dan Sungmin, bukannya membantu Kyuhyun yang sedang kebingungan malah sedang asyik dengan mimpinya menutup matanya di salah satu tempat duduk di bawah pohon.

"Sungmin nuna! Kenapa malah tidur disitu?"

Kyuhyuh benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tingkah Sungmin yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa ia tidak memikirkan sekolah sama sekali, sehingga ketika ia harus sudah kembali sekolah ia malah tidur dan parahnya lagi Sungmin tidur seperti orang mati yang tidak bisa dibangunkan. Menyebalkan sekali. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tinggalkan saja Sungmin di ayunan, siapa tahu ada yang menemukannya sebagai mayat.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin geram. Lalu mengguncang-guncang Sungmin dengan keras. Barulah Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun geram setengah mati.

Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ada orang yang sedikit-sedikit tidur diperparah dengan susahnya dibangunkan, seperti membangunkan batu saja, hanya saja batu tidak bisa bangun.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa dosa.

" Aku benar-benar marah sekali sat ini nuna!"

"karena aku tetidur tadi? Mianhae kyuhyun-ah, aku sama sekali tidak sengaja tadi. Lagian kenapa kau tidak mengajakku ngobrol supaya aku tidak tertudur dan malah main game?"

Apa? sekarang dengan tampang tanpa dosa ia berani membela diri dan malah menyalahkannya?

" Nuna! Kau tahu, aku benar-benar menyesal tidak meninggalkanmu di ayunan tadi. Kurasa bagus juga kalau kau kutinggal disana,d an mungkin kau akan bangun tengah malam, atau kalau kau beruntung kau baru bangun besok pagi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meningglakan Sungmin yang sekarang malah bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae. Aku benar benar tidak senaja tadi. Aku janji tidak akan tertidur lagi dan membuatmu dalam masalah. Maafkan aku ya?" Sungmin harus sedikit berlari karena Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa walaupun ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang sedang ditujunya. Yang penting ia tidak dekat-dekat dengan nunna yang bisa membuat urat-uratnnya putus semua Karena terus berteriak dan menahan marah.

"Kyuhyuuuunn!" Sungmin berteriak, ia tidak mau ditinggalkan Kyuhyun—atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun semakin tersesat karena tak tahu jalan. Ck! Dasar anak baru.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu jalan ke sekolah?" Sungmin kini sudah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangakan orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam sambil terus melangkah.

"Kau tidak ingin tersesat kan? Jalan ke sekolah bukan kea rah situ, itu juga bukan jalan ke rumahmu." Lanjutnya lagsdikit berteriak kali ini diselingi tawa geli Karena Kyuhyun terus menjaga gengsinya.

"Aku tahu! aku juga tidak ingin menuju sekolah atau pun rumahku! Lagipula sudah tidak ada gunanya." Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa meoleh kearah Sungmin yang sudah mengehentikan langkahnya sejak tadi.

Sungmin tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang bingung kearah mana ia akan melangkah atau bagaimana caranya nanti ia akan pulang. Yah, jaga imej itu memang gampang-gampang susah, di satu sisi kau harus mempertahankan kekerenanmu tapi disatu sisi kau juga harus menerima segala resiko yang mungkin timbul akibat perbuatanmu, tersesat misalnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi Sungmin selalu mengikutinya. Tapi ia tidak ingin menampakkan dirinya karena ia tahu Kyuhyun akan marah dan mangusirnya. Jadi ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh.

Hari sudah sore dan sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang lumayan sepi. Dan inilah saatnya bagi Sungmin untuk menjalankan aksinya. Didekatinya Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung dan lelah.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau tidak lelah sepanjang hari berjalan seperti orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa?" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sedikit berjengit kaget, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara disampingnya.

"Sungmin nuna!" serunya tidak percaya.

"Ne, aku disini." Sungmin mengambil posisis duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Lalu secepat kilat ia langsung memeluknya. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan Sungmin apalagi tentang apa yang akan dipikirkan orang. Ia hanya merasa sangat lega dengan keberadaan Sungmin disisnya.

"Nuna, kau mengikutiku ya?" entah karena suara Kyuhyun yang dibuat-buat atau memang suara Kyuhyun saat ini terdenagr sangat imut Sungmin jadi sanagt ingin menoel pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Ne, aku mengikutimu. Dasar bodoh! Berjalan tanpa tahu jalan itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi bagi anak kecil sepertimu, kau bisa saja diculik, mengerti?" Sungmin mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun sayang. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini, ia tak marah saat Sungmin menanggilnya anak kecil.

"Arraseo, aku dapat mengerti dengan baik apa yang menjadi jalan pikiran orang dewasa. Kau harus tahu itu." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin kemudian menaglihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengajaknya pulang, ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti lelah.

TBC

Ini sudah saya update, mian kalo kelamaan karena saya memang koneksinya agak susah, jadi harap maklum. Ya hehehe untuk semua reader n reviewers saya terima kasih. Gomawo buat dukungannya.^^,

See you at next chapter^^,


End file.
